Fine Line Between
by Antarktica
Summary: Just pure smut as my peace offering for not updating Vignettes for days. ONESHOT


**A/N:** _This is what I wrote instead of the chapter 3 for Vignettes but have this as an apology. Also this is dedicated to ThatCalexShipper, who I hope does not die reading this because I still need someone to fangirl about Calex with. Anyway, have fun! (This is my peace offering for not updating for days in Vignettes, I swear I'm getting on it!)_

* * *

Casey Novak hates Alex Cabot.

She hates the way Alex talked. She hates the way she struts in the courtroom, as if she owns it. She hates how Alex always found a way around reasoning with the judge. She hates how Alex can perfectly bend anything to her will. She spends most of her time hating Alex.

Slumped over the couch in their shared office, she lets out an exasperated sigh. It was the afternoon and she had nothing to do until 5 pm. It was break time for her. She stretches her legs on the couch, letting out an overtly sexual sounding moan but she was just glad to rest her body. Her nose scrunches up at the slight thought of her rest being interrupted but then again here she is, getting herself riled up about how much she hates Alex Cabot. Olivia would probably tell her it's irrational, that she's just being moody.

But Olivia never really saw what Casey had the first time she met Alex Cabot. Blonde locks, glasses, glossed lips, short skirts—few of the many things Casey associates with Alex Cabot. A low, unwavering voice, debating over a motion being filed by the opposing side. If Casey closed her eyes, she was certain Alex Cabot's silhouette would be etched in the back of her eyes. There was an odd glow to her—she wasn't glowing per se—she had always seemed like she was reflecting back something, whoever was around her. And most of the time, she blinds whoever stands in her way.

And those hands. God forbid those hands were merciless. Gentle by the side of the victim, vicious when pointing at the perpetrators who had put their choir boy demeanor on in court. And if Casey had gotten lucky, she'd see those hands, clutching into a fist and connecting with the face of some piss poor authority that had pissed Alex off.

She runs her fingers through her hair absentmindedly and thinks of the blonde more. Alex had been infuriated these past few days, judging by how many times she angrily slammed the door while walking into their office and the way she throws case files on top of her desk as if they were nothing. Grumbling and biting her lip in the intervals of her looking at Casey's general direction. She's not dumb to not notice, not when she feels Alex's gaze all over her body. Prickling beneath her skin and sending chills to her spine.

Casey is afraid to meet the gaze. But she imagines either way. Her hands settling somewhere between her legs and fluttering her eyes close so she sees blue eyes intensely set on her, dilated in the dim light, chewing on her lower lip—she felt like a prey to a predator waiting to strike for their needs. And alas, at some point, the predator lunges at her and she lets it. Her. Her head being tossed to the back and breathing down her neck. Hands clawing to her thighs then finding their way up and pinning her hands down. Hips rolling to her touch, a steady and slow rhythm. Her legs twitching at the slightest ghost of a touch until there is and she sighs in relief. Teeth grazing on her neck, mouth sucking and biting at her milk white flesh, leaving marks. Getting impatient and then something is inside her, breaking her from within her walls. Taking deep, heavy breaths, biting down her lips only to let out little gasps and moans. Curling between her legs and an increasing rhythm—then comes the sound of a door closing.

The door to her—their office. She shoots her head up, her body clearly covered in sweat and the air feeling all hazy to her, an inkling musk of sex beneath it. Blonde locks, glasses, glossed lips, short skirt—right before her eyes. Gaping at her? She does not know, but she knows the files on the ground was the one Alex was carrying in with her. Casey does not notice that Alex had the same gaze at her as she did before, does not notice the hungry look in her eyes and the way she gulped when she entered the room, hearing Casey's little gasps and moans.

Fuck. In a millisecond she thinks of an excuse. Then a second, she thinks it's of no use since her legs are spread wide apart, a testament to what she had been doing. Then five until she gapes her mouth open for an apology and ready to go bury herself six feet below—

"—Need some help?" is what Alex says instead, not something she even considered in the case files of arguments she'd gone through in her head: how Alex will see her differently—how disgraced she'd feel in her presence—which didn't matter much. At least that's what the look on Alex's eyes said now that Casey met her gaze. The air made her feel like the ground was going to swallow her whole and that she'd actually let it.

Her mouth is still gaped in surprise. Her expression frozen in time, except for Alex, as the sides of her lips rise into a smile and she unbuttons the first few buttons of her blouse that Casey could swear she'd gotten a glimpse of a lacy bra.

Alex takes a step near her and pray tell, she never hated it whenever she found Alex an inch too closer to her. She lowers herself down onto the couch, prying her legs apart— to which Casey, at the brink of looking like a deer caught in the headlights, clamped together as she immediately sat up—keeping eye contact with her. Casey had long given up of thinking when Alex got down to her knees, had long given up control when Alex's cold hands set itself down to her knees and spread her legs apart. She was way too soaked and she couldn't really tell Alex it was her she was fantasizing about now could—fuck.

Cold fingertips sliding her skirt down and leaving her in her white soaked panties. Alex smirks, her fingers immediately found the fabric, playing with it until it gets tired and Alex begrudgingly slides it down too and inserts a finger inside her, making Casey throw her head back against the couch. Alex keeps her slow rhythm, leveling her body with Casey and leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck. She finds herself moaning Alex's name into her mouth when she curls the finger inside her. One would certainly be enough to throw Casey off the edge but Alex is greedy and inserts another inside her, a steady, fast pace this time. She bites her lower lip in an attempt to tone down her moans until Alex's tongue snake into hers and successfully imitates sex with it. They break apart only to take breaths and find their way back into each other again, Casey's hips rolling in sync with the fingers curled inside her.

It isn't until there's a new surge of spark in her that she notices Alex had slid a third finger and is now using her thumb to stimulate her clit and it sends her groaning in between kisses that Alex's mouth drowns with hers. Her hands finding their way to clutching onto those blonde locks—to hell with messing it up, it's not like anyone would notice the difference because Alex kept it messy looking these days and it looked hot. She feels Alex's hot breath travel from her shoulders to her neck, biting and lightly marking Casey from her collarbones to her nape.

Alex only fastens her pace when Casey thought it couldn't possibly get faster and it easily throws her over the edge. Fucking overachiever. Her muscles tightens around Alex's fingers inside her, she finds her scream being drowned out because at just the right timing, Alex had captured her mouth with hers again. Her back arching for a few moment—she's afraid she does not stop twitching at some point, that there's a peak of dizziness that overcomes her and threatens her to pass out for at least 5 seconds—and then relaxing until she finds herself slumped over to a corner of the couch, having half an idea on how she'd ended up there.

"—Fuck." Great, one word she could pant out post-sex with Alexandra Cabot and it's a curse word said in her raspiest voice. Alex withdraws gently from her and looks at her for a few moment, as if admiring her work. The Musk of Sweat and Sex. Oil in Canvas. Subject: Casey Novak. She gets up from her previous position, licking her lips seductively, turning Casey Novak on all over again, and settles herself next to where Casey sat, still taking ragged breaths from their earlier rendezvous.

Alex finds herself playing with Casey's red locks, "—Next time, you can call me." She says, in the lowest voice Casey had ever heard on her and she deduces it was probably the whole aftermath of fingering your colleague to the verge of her passing out. Sure, Casey would call her once she's up to actually passing out from getting fucked hard, next time.

It takes her a few moments to come up with a reply and goes with the most boring one, "Y-You had arraignment." She manages to pant out and not yelp mid-sentence because Alex's fingertips are making circles on her knee as if wanting to go for a second round. Alex's lips captures hers again and she finds herself melting completely into it, her legs spreading apart to the stimuli.

"Mmm. For the next few hours I don't…so," There's a suggestive tone in Alex's voice and Casey finds herself being lured far down into the rabbit hole.

"—don't be a temptress, I won't be able to—ah—resist-!" Casey yelps by the end of her sentence because of Alex snaking her hands down between her legs again until she swats it away. "—Oversensitive. Give me a fucking break, Alexandra."

She does not know Alex's eyebrows can make the shape it just did when she made a face at what Casey had just said, like it was the most ridiculous thing ever. Alex's nose scrunches up in mock disbelief and Casey thinks it's cute, "Really? You, break? You were happily indulging yourself by just thinking of me—"The redhead opens her mouth in rebut and Alex knows what her words will be so she just put a finger over her lips and adds, "I know how my name sounds in murmurs."

Casey's face turn into a flush of red and just retracts a slight distance from Alex's face, "—F-fine. But, seriously, give me a break. I don't think I can even walk without feeling wobbly."

"…Only glad to hear you're up for a second round." Alex says in an almost too victorious tone that Casey's head shoots up in embarrassment.

"N-Not today, Alex, we're at work…" It sounded better and less hypocritical in her head. Alex's hands still hasn't left the spot dangerously between her legs. Casey manages to shoot her a glare when she starts moving it again and she just shrugs her shoulder in defeat.

"Fine. Let's just go get lunch, I'm sure you'll need energy for later." And there's that god awful glint in Alex's eyes again that screams trouble to Casey's mind but something else different to her heart and down there between her legs.

Casey concedes to the offer, absolutely ignoring the way Alex had tossed her hair to the side and let it be unkempt while hers just screamed sex so she had to fix it as well as her clothing. She takes the hand Alex is offering to help her stand up, and she was right, she was wobbly. She looks up and sees Alex's proud grin on her face, still admiring her work.

Casey rolls her eyes at that and just says, "Fuck off, Cabot."

"I just did that to you."


End file.
